Sepenggal Cerita Tentang Hujan
by I X K A
Summary: Hujan.. Apa yang terlintas dalam fikiran kalian saat mendengar kata hujan ? Basah ? Becek ? Dingin ? Sepi ? Kenangan ? atau Jemuran ? Ini bukan cerita humor tentang seseorang yang lupa mengangkat jemurannya saat hujan. Bukan tentang kenangan yang tiba-tiba hadir tanpa diundang. Ini adalah sepenggal kisah tentang gadis ceroboh yang mendapat kisah manisnya karena hujan :))


**Sepenggal Cerita Tentang Hujan**

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yamanaka Ino x Akasuna Sasori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : typo dimana-mana, OOC, gaje**

 **Happy reading ;)**

Awan hitam menggantung di atas kota. Pertanda langit akan segera mencurahkan seluruh isinya. Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun yang mulai mengering, beberapa ranting pohon yang rapuh ikut luruh bersamanya. Bel pertanda jam pelajaran telah usai pun menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tampak para siswa mulai mengemasi buku dan alat tulisnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolah masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat bercakap-cakap sembari menuju loker untuk berganti sepatu dan menyiapkan payung sebelum hujan benar-benar datang menghujam bumi.

Bagi mereka yang sedari pagi sudah melihat ramalan cuaca sebelum berangkat sekolah, datangnya hujan kali ini bukan menjadi masalah. Lain ceritanya dengan sang gadis Yamanaka satu ini, dia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya karena tak menghiraukan peringatan Tousannya tadi pagi. Setelah turun dari kamarnya dia langsung bergegas menuju pintu keluar rumah, sembari berteriak keras pada tousannya untuk berpamitan. Mempercepat langkahnya ia nampak terburu-buru sampai tak mendengar tousannya menyuruhnya membawa payung. Dan sekarang dia hanya menyesali kebebalannya.

Tepat setelah dia selesai membereskan semua barang-barangnya, hujan mulai turun mengguyur seluruh kota. Yamanaka Ino berlari-lari kecil melewati koridor dan menuju loker sepatu. " _Tsk, tak akan sempat kalau begini.."_ ia berdecak sebal pada dirinya sendiri.

Di luar hujan mulai menderas, para siswa yang lain sudah banyak yang menerobos hujan dengan payung masing-masing, cepat-cepat meninggalkan sekolah. Menghindari kemungkinan jika hujan akan bertambah deras seiring waktu menuju malam.

.

.

.

Para siswa yang sedari tadi berlalu lalang mulai nampak sepi, tetapi hujan tak kunjung reda juga. Malah semakin giat menghujam bumi, deras dan semakin deras, seolah mengejek si gadis pirang yang tengah bersandar pada tembok dengan wajah masamnya. Langit mulai gelap, suasana sekolah saat ini benar-benar sepi seolah tak berpenghuni.

" _Kami-sama ini benar-benar buruk. Terjebak hujan di sekolah tak berpenghuni ini adalah hal terakhir yang mungkin kufikirkan karena kelalaianku. Apalagi yang lebih buruk dari hal ini? Sial !"_

" _Kau belum pulang Yamanaka ?"_

Sang gadis pirang terlonjak kaget, reflek berbalik mencari sumber suara yang mengagetkannya. Aquamarinnya menangkap afeksi seorang pemuda yang saat ini berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Setelah si pemuda tadi berhenti di sampinganya, dia baru membuka mulutnya guna menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi pemuda itu lontarkan.

" _Ah, belum Akasuna-senpai. Aku menunggu hujannya sedikit reda."_ Sang gadis menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, berharap kegugupannya tak terlihat lawan bicaranya saat ini. Canggung sekali rasanya berbicara pada orang yang tidak dikenal, meskipun itu senpainya sendiri. Begitulah menurut sang gadis pemilik surai pirang pucat itu.

" _Kau tidak membawa payung ?"_ pemuda itu melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Terlihat basa-basi memang, seperti bukan seorang Akasuna Sasori saja. Tapi toh siapa peduli, tidak ada yang akan mendengar percakapan mereka, mengingat sebagian besar siswa sudah pulang sejak tadi.

" _Ah, aku lupa. Tadi pagi aku berangkat terburu-buru"?_ Yamanaka Ino menjawab dengan jujur. _"Senpai sendiri kenapa belum pulang "?_ Ia berganti melontarkan pertanyaan.

" _Ada beberapa urusan yang harus ku selesaikan Yamanaka"_ Sasori Akasuna menjawab seadanya.

" _Oh begitu ?"_

" _Hn…."_

Suasana kembali hening. Yang ada hanya suara tetes-tetes air hujan yang sedari tadi belum juga berhenti.

" _Mau ku antar pulang ?"_ Sasori membuka kembali percakapan.

" _Hah ?"_ Ino tampak terkejut dengan ucapan atau lebih tepatnya tawaran yang diajukan pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Manik aquamarinnya intens menatap hazel Sasori. Mencari-cari kebenaran atas pernyataan pemuda itu.

" _Berhenti menatapku Yamanaka !"_

" _Go-gomen senpai, a-aku hanya kaget "_ gumamnya lirih

" _Tsk,!_ " Sasori berdecak sebal. Bukannya menerima tawarannya, gadis itu malah menatapnya seperti orang tolol.

Lagi pula siapa yang tidak kaget mendengar seorang Akasuna Sasori menawarkan diri untuk mengantar seorang gadis pulang. Akasuna Sasori bukan orang yang mau repot-repot membantu orang lain, bahkan untuk sekedar bercakap dengannya pun merupakan hal yang sulit. Ya pemuda bersurai merah darah itu adalah tipe orang yang sangat cuek. Jadi ketika ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Ino pulang, bukankah itu sebuah keajaiban.

Yamanaka Ino menundukkan wajahnya yang merona, merapal mantra agar detak jantungnya kembali normal. Sasori sendiri masih setia menatap gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya, menunggu sang gadis pirang member jawaban.

Setelah sepersekian detik, Yamanaka Ino menjawab tawaran senpainya, _"Ka-kalau senpai tidak keberatan..?"_ sedikit ragu Ino menjawabnya. Sebenarnya dia berharap mulutnya mampu memberikan jawaban yang lebih baik dari itu. Tapi apa daya, kegugupannya tidak dapat ditolerir sehingga hanya jawaban itu yang terlintas di benaknya.

Sasori mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, heran atas jawaban Ino. Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa dia repot-repot menawarkan diri mengantarnya pulang kalu dia sendiri merasa keberatan. Apakah gadis itu tidak berfikir sejauh itu ? _"Benar-benar gadis yang aneh"_ batin Sasori.

Mendesah pelan Sasori mencoba mengembalikan kesabarannya. _"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan nona, bagaimana ?"_ mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang tadi dia lontarkan, berharap kali ini dia mendapat jawaban yang meyakinkan.

Tidak ingin membuat senpainya menunggu akhirnya si gadis pirang menerima tawaran yang diberikan padanya, _" Ba-baiklah senpai, a-aku mau."_

Tanapa disadari Akasuna Sasori tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban Ino _"Kalau begitu ayo ! Hari semakin malam"._ Sasori langsung mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tasnya. Bersiap mengantar si gadis pirang pulang.

Sedangkan Ino Yamanaka sendiri hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Senpainya tersenyum manis, teramat manis. Membuat detak jantungnya semakin menggila.

" _Ayo,!"_ Tanpa basa-basi lagi Akasuna Sasori langsung menggandeng tangan Yamanaka Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan senpainya.

" _Aku rasa ini bukan hari terburukku."_ Batin Si gadis pirang. Sedikit bersyukur karena kecerobohannya yang lupa membawa payung.

Perlahan hujan mulai mereda, hanya menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil. Awan mendung masih setia menggantung di langit temaram menuju senja.

.

.

Di jalan, di tengah naungan payung dan rintik hujan, dua remaja berbeda gender itu tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Si gadis tampak malu-malu menatap sebelah tangannya yang digandeng pemuda beriris hazel tersebut. Oh astaga, mukanya terasa panas. Dalam bayangannya mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tak ingin imajinasinya makin liar, gadis bergaya rambut pony tail itu memberanikan diri bertanya pada pemuda tampan yang kini tengah menggandeng tangannya, _"Ano, Akasuna-Senpai. Kenapa senpai menggandeng tanganku ?"_ matanya beralih menatap si pemuda, penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh senpainya.

" _Kenapa ? Tak suka ?"_ Sasori malah berganti melempar tanya pada Ino.

" _Ah, bukan begitu senpai. (Ya ampun)"_ rasanya Ino ingin sekali menepuk dahinya, mendengar jawaban menyebalkan senpainya itu.

Sasori terkekeh melihat ekspresi gadis yang saat ini digandengnya. Berdeham lirih si pemuda menyampaikan tujuannya, _"Hm, karena apa ya ? mungkin agar kau tidak nyasar saja. Meski kau hafal jalan menuju rumahmu sendiri, tapi hari mulai gelap. Ingat !"_

" _Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi"_ Ino cemberut, tapi dalam hatinya berbunga-bunga.

" _Tapi kau juniorku"_ timpal Sasori

" _O.. begitu "_ Ino mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Hening sejenak..

" _Senpai..?"_

… _._

" _Arigatou..!"_

" _Hn.."_

Ah, masa muda.. xD

 **Hola-hola minna-san.. fic ke-dua author yang gaje bgt..**

 **Makasih untuk yang sudah RnR fanfic pertama author kemarin.. sebenernya author bingung, yang kemarin itu harusnya jadi oneshot aja kali ya ?**

 **Kepala penuh tapi kata-kata yang ada nguap semua.. hahah**

 **Mohon dukungannya untuk kedepan. Jangan lupa RnR lagi..**

 **Yoroshiku !**


End file.
